


Now I wish we never met (cause you're too hard to forget)

by Lyvitto



Series: Try some songfics [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Friendship, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, Past Relationship(s), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyvitto/pseuds/Lyvitto
Summary: Minseok finally decides to go out with his friends to find his ex, Luhan, in the same place and gets pulled to his thoughts once again... Luckily, his friends got his back
Series: Try some songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149239
Kudos: 1





	Now I wish we never met (cause you're too hard to forget)

**Author's Note:**

> I planned this to be a drabble but I'm not really fluent enough to form ideas in short phrases. Actually, English is not my first Language, and this is the first time I try to write a fanfic that implies a relationship(well, a past relationship)
> 
> Oh¡ this is a songfic, I highly recommend it, I'm not that fan of 5 seconds of summer but when Youngblood EP came out I fell for the whole album, Lie To Me is the vocalist's favorite song out of the album and the lyrics just hit, really.
> 
> I'm sorry for the fans, really, didn't intend to put Luhan as a villain but that's how it ended, lol.
> 
> Once again, sorry for the possible mistakes, this is not my first Language and... I don't know, enjoy?

The sturdy music does nothing but dull his mind. He doesn't know what he's doing in there in the first place since he's not that partygoer but his best friend insisted, literally dragging him even to the front door of the place

He's just taking his second drink when he sees him. Luhan looks as handsome and energetic as he always was, all laughter and brightness around him even if the place had dim lights.

He's pulled through flashbacks for a moment that felt nothing but eternal and he regretted it even before he started thinking about how nice it used to feel whenever he was the person who made Luhan drop his usual shyness in order to smile, laugh and clap so loud of enjoyment just the way he was doing at the moment.

His hair had a different color and length. He also looked healthy and somehow, he was glowing in youthfulness, reminding him of how a perfect match their friends used to tell him they made, how they complemented each other, him being the serious one and Luhan with all his mischief bringing him to smile more.

Why, if they were so happy together, had to end things?

Oh... right, he was the only one thinking he got things right. 

While he worked his ass off to be able to spend some well-deserverd free time with Luhan and build a nice and comfortable future together, the latter seemed to be having such a hard time because he felt so alone, so underrated.

Maybe if he hadn't choose to keep up the long hours of hard work to get a better position in the company, he would be right now at home having a nice home cooked dinner and cuddling with Luhan in bed, maybe watching some old movies that didn't really catch their attention just as an excuse to start driving touches further that they intented and end up having sex--

Luhan turned to him. Was he really looking at him? Was that really him? 

He often found Luhan's face in others just to blink rapidly until he realised he was imagining it but- There's no mistake here, that is definitely Luhan across from him and is actually looking at him back, he blinked and seemed to be startled for a moment until he just turned away to keep talking with the group he's with. Someone next to Luhan is placing his arm around his shoulders after giving soft touches to his face to get his attention.

Well, he seems to be taken good care of, at least... Was he bad at taking care of Luhan? Was it the reason he decided to try with someone else? but... was it really necessary while they were still together, living in the same place, sharing the same bed? Was he so incompetent that he couldn't even deserve an answer when he found out Luhan was cheating on him and deciden to confront--

"Minseok? Hey, Min?" he turned to Jongdae nudging him softly "Are you alright?"

Is he? He just blinked and finished his drink, Jongdae raised his eyebrows at that. He's usually one of enjoy and make the drinks last, but he's kind of nervous.

"Yes, yes, sorry, just was thinking about something" Jongdae rolled his eyes before asking him "Is it about work again? Come on Min, I spent three hours convincing you to finally go out for you to think about work..." he continued to whine while Minseok just nodded and apologized at everything the other said

"...it is really difficult to plan a hangout with the rest of the guys, I've been planning this for two weeks so we all coincide--shit" he came to a halt and Minseok looked up to find his friend wide-eyed and looking at the same direction he was minutes prior.

Minseok just took a sigh and searched for the table the strongest drink he could find -Chanyeol's, seriously, he's such a lightweight, why he keeps asking for this- 'Hyung!' he heard Yeol complain while he downed the whole drink in one go and groaned, licking his lips and placing the glass on the table while he schooled the best mischievous smile he could at the moment 

"I'm just helping you out, you say you wanna spend time with us but it's not worth it if you won't remember a thing-- Yeol, that was really strong" he felt a touch on his shoulder and turned to Jongdae on his left

"I'm really sorry, I didn't even know he was back again" Dae whispered near him. "If you wanna go home or maybe go to another place, I'm sure the rest won't even ask--"

"No, Jongdae, it's ok. Don't worry too much, we're all adults here, there's nothing wrong" he felt a weak squeeze on his shoulder and found a doubtful look on jongdae's face

"Whenever you wanna go, just tell me" minseok took a sigh and replied "Dae, it's ok, I can just take a cab home"

"No, no, I brought you here, I take responsibility..." he started rambling again to which once again, Minseok started nodding to him

"What are you both whispering about in there, huh? Come on guys, no secrets between bros" Oh no, Minseok thought, if always-clever-drunk-baekhyun found out what was happening, he wouldn't hear the end of it "Min? you're thinking too much, Jongdae, you always reply fast, what's going--?"

"Calm your shit, Baek, don't tell me you're drunk already? are you Sherlock Holmes-stage on?" Always Clever but Discreet Kyungsoo to the rescue, Minseok has to remember buying that kitchen utensil he was moping about... "You better slow down, I plan to drink more so it would be really hard to drag your ass home if we're both drunk" Baek frowned at him, not really convinced to drop the deal but he always listened to Kyungsoo. He's sure both of them are going to discuss it at home since Baek never seems to let one slip out and patient-Kyungsoo always comes to the front, He's also pretty sure Kyungsoo should've noticed Luhan, probably even before than him, but he's thankful for his help on the matter

The night continued on after Minseok managed to convince Jongdae everything was fine. lots of jokes, laughter and complains about adulthood (even when all of them are above the half of the twenties) filled the booth they were in and he would really want to say he's enjoying every single moment among his friends because he really missed them. he knows they worry too much about him, he knows he pushed them apart, because it was easier to face reality if no one showed sorrow to his situation, but the truth is he's been hurting, it's been almost a year already and he wants to feel like he's improved but he's just been pushing feelings apart. He downs another drink while he looks at the whole group and tries to avoid feeling guilty

Jongdae is the best friend anybody could have, he's always been there, from the moment he found the truth, and now he even has a baby and a wife waiting for him at home, and whenever he calls in at 3am because he feels like the moon is testing his mind, Jongdae just goes to his place and takes a walk with him around his neighbourhood even when he should be resting and helping his wife taking care of a baby who still wakes up at the half of the night.

Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, he's pushed them apart so bad. He downs another drink

"Wow, woah, there, hey, everything alright?" Baek looks at him and maybe he finds the panic in his eyes at being caught in his mind because he tries to joke" I know you drink like a champ but seriously, you're old, you can't expect your liver to be still strong" Minseok hit his arm slightly but doesn't dare to give a response because he thinks he's had enough alcohol in his system to spill things he might regret saying latet

suddenly he feels Baek's arms around him and a little pat on his shoulderblade and next thing he's whispering to him "You're not alone, hyung, we've been waiting for you to open up to us, we know you hate to feel weak but we just want to take care of you, just as you've always done for us"

at that Minseok realised he has been a really bad friend, he never thought how worried the others might've felt. he remembers whenever the others were having a bad time he always pushed his way into their stuff, imposing himself and claiming 'stop being so stubborn, let me help you' so why is he still acting so closed off. He decides today he's gonna change that. When he looks up, still on baeks embrace, he notices the rest of the group stopped talking and were looking at him expectantly

"Baek, I told you to give him his space, sorry hyung" that was Kyungsoo trying to pull baek from him. Minseok just hugged Baek with arm while he took Kyungsoo's with the other taking a deep breath

"No, it's ok" he spoke louder "I know I've been running from you guys... I've been running from myself too. It hasn't been working, to be honest" he dropped his eyes to the table "I'm really sorry, I'm gonna change that, starting today"

He felt another hand on his shoulder and found Jongdae smiling brightly at him, the rest cheered and raised their drinks as Chanyeol exclaimed a toast for it, so they did

He still felt bad. He couldn't forget how happy Luhan looked being with another person, It was the first time he saw him since he moved out from the apartment they shared. He didn't think he would see him again but to be honest, he didn't expect him to be so full with life after breaking his heart.

But he had his friends. He's had enough of working extra because he didn't want to go home to find loneliness waiting for him. He's had enough of waking up in the middle of the night because at a certain time, coldness was a bitch and he didn't have a warm body next to him so he had to go find another sheet or put socks on, only to stay up because he just couldn't sleep anymore.

It's not gonna be easy, but it hasn't been the last year. And maybe he just needs to start opening himself to the world again. Luhan was his world, and that wasn't a mistake. He won't ever regret it, because he felt so alive with him, but Luhan chose to go another way, and he felt so lost... Seeing his friends today he remembered that he matters too, Luha didn't want him anymore but he is not letting that drag him down

He is alive, he has friends, he is healthy, he has family. He is not alone. He will move on from this, that's for sure

"Let's go karaoke?" Kyungsoo suggested, to which everyone was surprised since he was the one to complain whenever the rest wanted to go karaoke "Just saying, it's been a while..."

He definitely had the best friends ever


End file.
